


The unwanted child

by TheKingOfHellLovesYou



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, God of Mischief, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfHellLovesYou/pseuds/TheKingOfHellLovesYou
Summary: While Jane is away in NY city I take care of her home. Everything is ok, until a man comes from the sky and takes me with him to an unknow world where I'm his prisoner. I'm at his mercy, for there is no way I can escape him. But I soon learn that he knows no such thing as mercy ...





	The unwanted child

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my english isn't very good so sorry for the bad grammar! I don't know how long this fanfic will be, but i will keep it short, promise. Hope you will like it. The story is set shortly after the Thor movie. Have fun :)

Jane asked me to take care of her trailer after she left for NY. She said it would only be for a few weeks … It’s been two mounts! After all the fuzz with aliens and Gods(?) things got so crazy down here. She cried for like a mount after Thor disappeared and then out of the blue she gets this job offering from NY. And so I got left behind…again. Why does all the good stuff happen to her? She got all the good gens and I got left with crap. She is smart, pretty, funny… even a bloody god fell in love with her. And I? I’m the big disappointment in the family… no finished school, no job, no good looks and no man. I doubt a god would even look at me … so I’m left here in the small trailer cleaning the bloody window for the fifth time in a row, because why not. The sun was shining directly down on me and I realized that I should retreat into the house before I get a heat stroke. I grabbed my stuff, locked the trailer and slowly went to my house that was just a few feet away. I could already see the porch with my dog lying on it when suddenly the wind picked up. Leo was starting to bark and the weather worsened fast. I quickly ran to my dog and took him with me into my house, for it looked like it would start raining really hard, really soon. Just as I closed the door I heard a loud bang and a strong white light shoot from the sky.

“Holy shit!” was the first thought that crossed my mind as I realized that the lightning hit somewhere near Junes’ trailer. My dog was barking like crazy, but the weather cleared almost immediately after the lightning. After a few minutes I decided to go back to the trailer to inspect the damage the storm made. Somehow I felt uneasy as I left the house, but I dismissed the feeling fast as Leo did everything possibly to get my attention. As I was just a few feet away from the trailer I realized that my fear was justified …the lightning did hit the bloody thing. Well not really hit… it grazed it … it was smoking a bit. Leo ran behind the trailer and started barking again. “What is it now again boy? Did you find a mouse? Come here, boy!” But he just kept barking and then I heard a painful whine. In terror I ran behind the trailer, thinking that he burned himself on something but what I saw next took my breath away … literally. As soon as I came out of the corner something hit me and sent me flying two feet back. It knocked the air right out of me. As I landed I hit my head on a rock so there was a loud beeping my head and my vision was all blurry. I was confused, I tried to get back on my feet, but suddenly I felt something … no… someone on me. Something cold and narrow was pressed agents my throat. I couldn’t move … he was saying something but I couldn’t understand it over the loud beeping in my head. Suddenly a sharp pain ripped throe the beeping noise. My vision cleared and slowly I could make out what he was saying. “Jane!..... here!...” and then another shoot of pain as he slapped me across the cheek. I could taste the blood in my mouth. He was hitting me without mercy. “Where is that mewling quim? Where is Jane Foster?” he hissed at me again. “Not here,” I slowly replied. I could see the terror in his eyes as the words were leaving my lips. He stood up and screamed something in a language that I did not understand. I managed to lift myself to my knees when he turned to me again. “Where is she? She does live here does she not? Tell me mortal!” My whole body was shaking and I couldn’t get a word out of my mouth. He was pointing a dagger at me and his eyes were burning with rage now. After a second he was already standing in front of me. He grabbed me by the neck, lifted me up in the air and slammed my back against the trailer. The pain of the impact was nothing in comparison with the cut off air supply. My feet did not touch the ground and his grip on my neck was so tight it felt as if his fingers were cutting throe my flesh. I grabbed his hand in a desperate attempt to make him loosen his grip but that of course did not help.  “I ask you again… where is she? And do not try my patience, for I’m not a very patient man!”

His grip tightens even further and my vision began to bluer again.  “I can’t breath ---“ just as I was slipping into unconsciousness the grip loosened. My drained body fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. My lounges began to fill themselves with air and I could feel how life was streaming back into my body. As I looked up I could see the man with his still starched out arm staring at the little dog that was hanging on his arm. Leo seemed to have come back to his senses and attacked my threatener. Even thought he was not a little dog (he was a golden retriever) he looked like a chihuahua next to the man. The man kept staring at the growling dog as if it were an odd bug or something. In the end he looked him directly in the eye and said: “Disgusting!” And just like that Leo flew in the wall of the trailer and hit the ground next to me. I tried to crawl to him but the man grabbed me by my hair and pulled me closer to him. “Who are you woman? In what relation are you to the Foster woman?” his voice was now calm and focused. His face was free of any emotion and yet there was still something threatening about him. Was it his pale skin? His eyes that looked like the abyss of which you could not crawl out once you look in to them? Or was it his slim smile that displayed a row or razor sharp white teeth? I don’t know what compelled me to answer but I did … “I’m Mery Foster … I’m her baby sister …” As soon as I answered his smile got even bigger. “Sister you say? Ha ha … brilliant! I guess that is not so bad eider. I will have to settle for you, I don’t have much more time. You are coming with me, mortal!” Before I could say or do anything he already had me in his arm and was speaking in an to me unknown tongue. The sky darkened again and smaller beams of lightning appeared. Than a loud bang followed, accompanied by a strong light. I could not see anything, the light blinded me … I felt like I was being in a rocked, all the pressure was intolerable and I began to feel sick. I clanged to the man’s hand for I had the feeling that if I would let go I would fall down somewhere. After a few seconds I could felt him landing on something solid and he began walking (I could tell because I was being tossed up and down as he walked). I slowly opened my eyes and I realized that I was no longer in our little city … I was in a giant hallway and right in front of me was a golden door. The man opened it with his free hand and tossed me in to the room on the floor. The landing was rough as I hit my back against a table that was placed in the middle of the bloody room. The man entered the room and closed the door behind him. He walked over to another table and it looked like he decided to ignore me. In that moment I thought that it would be a good idea to look for some type of weapon or something with which I could protect myself if needed. But there was literally nothing that I could use. No knifes, no forges, not even a pen. Nothing! As I turned my head he was standing in front of me again. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up to my feet, so that I was just beneath his eyes.

 “From now on you are my, and my along. You will follow my every word, if not I will punish you without mercy. The only reason why you are still alive is that I intend to use you as a bargaining tool, there for it does not really matter to me in what condition you are in as long as you are still alive. Do you understand, human?” as he said his words there was contempt in his eyes and his words were meant to mock me. I could see his dagger under his coat and I was thinking whether or not to go for it. As I looked into his eyes again I knew that that was possibly my only chance to escape. This guy was not kidding, he was dangerous and bat shit crazy. I grabbed the handle of the dagger, pulled it out of its cover and pressed it against his throat. His head tilted back a bit but that was it already, no bigger movement, no shock, nothing. I think that I was more surprised that I did that than he was. “Let me go,” I said as calmly as I just possibly could. “No. And you are going to put the dagger back into its cover and you are going to beg for forgiveness. On your knees.” He said with a cold and calm voice. His grip on my hair tightened and it started to hurt. I pressed the blade of the dagger stronger on his neck to signal that I was serious. “Do it. Slit my throat. For believe me if you don’t I will punish you for this insolence!” His face was now a display of anger and hatred. I did not know what to do. Should I do it? Should I kill him? No, no I can’t do that. There has to be another way, there always is …come on think, think. My mind was racing, I was in panic and then it hit me. I slowly removed the knife from his throat and I could see his face lightning up. “Now that is a good girl …”just as he was saying that I swung the dagger up towards my head. With one clean cut I cut of my hair by which he was holding me and made a run for it. I ran towards the door throe which we entered but to my surprise it was locked. “What? When did he lock it! I didn’t hear a key turn before! Shit!” I turned around in panic and looked around the room for another escape route. But there was none. So it was time for plan B. “Give me the key to the door! Give it to me!” I yelled at him. I was holding the dagger against him and I stretched my other arm out as an additional way to say: “give me the bloody key”. But the man did not move. He was still at the same spot where I left him before and he was still holding a bundle of my hair in his arm. After a few more second of weird silence he broke out in laughter. He laughed loud and it seemed to be a very forced laughter. Suddenly the laughter stopped and he was standing just in front of me. “How the fuck did he get here so fast?” I tried to swing the dagger towards him but he grabbed me by my wrist.

“Tsc tsc … Now what did you do? All that beautiful hair wasted.” He squeezed my whist further so I had to let go of the dagger …I tried to catch it with my other hand but he anticipated that and grabbed my other hand too. I could hear the knife fall the ground and with it my chance to escape. The man was now looking directly at me. His grip was tight, there was no way I could break free. “A fighter are you? I shall teach you better.” I tried to struggle again, to break free but my efforts were reworded with yet another slap across the cheek. He pulled me across the room and threw me on a bed nearby. I silently whined as I landed on the hard bed. “What would be the appropriate way to punish you? To whip you until your back is nothing but a bloody mass? Torture you till you bag for death? No no… you are not afraid of death… you are not afraid of pain… what is it that makes you feel scared? What is that which makes you wake up at night?” he circled the bed but he did not take his eyes of me. I followed his look and tried to signal that I’m not afraid of him… of course that was not true but you can’t blame a girl for trying. My mind was still racing, trying to figure out a way to get out of this mess. But there was no way… all I could do was to fight him and hope that he would get bored of me. “Humiliation? And … Loneliness? That is what you are afraid of? Ha ha …” I tried to stand up. Get off the bed but my body did not listen to me … it was as if, this was not my body. “I shall show you humiliation. I shall teach you respect!” He yelled and grabbed me by my chin. “And remember that I, Loki Odinson, am the one who will break you!"


End file.
